Believe
by McWoohoo
Summary: Jack and Kate meet by chance, and things go from there, not going to spoil it. JATE! Remember to review, good or bad. Thanks.
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hello! I got a random idea for the start of a story the other day so I started writing it down. So here is the first Chapter. Short I know, but it's only the beginning. **

**I decided to call it 'Believe' because right now that's what us Jaters need to do! Even with the tough that we are going through with this incessant Skate.**

**Also I'm still going with my other story The College Life, so don't worry, it has not been abandoned.**

**Note: No crash, No fugitive Kate, No dead daddy Jack (not yet anyways), No Wayne (Amen! Unless of course I want to kill him off :P).**

It was six hours into the flight, and god it was tedious. The food. Rubbish. The movie. Rubbish. The smelly guy next to her…well…just plain smelly. Although there was one nice thing about the flight, that nice, smart, tall, handsome…the list could go on, guy that she had seen on the way in, and who had smiled at her when she caught him looking, but she hadn't seen him since, and chances were she never would again.

Kate was coming home, back to LA, after spending some time in Australia as a get away break from work, with some family that had moved out there a few years back, but now she was coming back to the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles, back to the daily grind.

She sighed, then tucked her fold down table back up, shoved her hand luggage a bit further under the chair and headed for the nearest toilet. She moved up the aisle, checking the first lot, but they were all taken, then heading back down the bottom, and turning the corner into the row of doors.

But just as she turned, she slammed into something hard which knocked her off balance and backwards to the point where she was falling, but not before a hand clasped tightly around her arm to steady her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" It was the man from earlier, smiling and apologising.

She couldn't help but smile back, forgetting all words, being devoured by the depth of his dark brown eyes.

He laughed at this, which jerked her quickly out of her daze, making her blush slightly.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. Are you?" She then noticed that he still had hold of her.

He quickly removed her hand, this time he was blushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry again though." He said with a last smile before side stepping and heading back down the aisle to his seat.

Kate still stood there in complete awe. She felt like she had suddenly gone back to being a giddy teenager all over again. She then checked the row of door, seeing that they all had engaged on them.

"Dammit." She said to herself then left to go back to her seat, heading the long way around as to not pass the guy, as she felt she was probably a nice shade of plum by then.

Jack boarded the plane, found his and crashed down into it. He was trying as hard as possible to take deep breaths, closing his eyes to concentrate to try and calm himself down; he didn't like flying at all. He reopened his eyes, and a young woman caught his eye. He actually stopped for a second forgetting his fear, just watching as she walked up the aisle checking the seating numbers as she went, feeling that the flight may be more bearable now.

He was still staring quite openly when her sight came to his, and suddenly it smacked him in the face. He gave her a sort of awkward smile, which she returned and just carried on making her way up.

"Smooth, Jack, Smooth." He muttered to himself under his breath, mentally hitting himself, then looking back up the aisle watching her go. When he turned back he noticed that the bald guy sitting in the row behind and on the other side of the walkway was watching him intently, he smiled at him and turned back to the front feeling slightly stupid.

The flight was drawing on, and he felt that he needed to stretch his legs a bit, even if he didn't like the idea that he was technically walking around mid air at 35 thousand feet. People on his side must have thought he was crazy, just pacing backwards and forwards, so he moved to the other side and continued in his actions before, taking a short cut through the toilet row to head back to his seat.

Somebody stepped straight into him, he kept steady, then noticed that it was the woman from earlier, and that she was falling after being knocked off balance. He quickly, stretched out his arms, and took hold of each of her arms in his hands and pulled her back up, keeping hold. He apologised, and asked if she was ok, and then smiled, laughing a little because she was just standing there grinning at him in such a cute way.

She answered him eventually, then noticed that he still had hold of her and that she had too, and so let go, apologised once more and headed back to his seat, with a small feeling of light headed giddiness.

**Be kind and review. Thanks:D**


	2. That Doctor

**Thanks everyone who reviewed…I'm actually writing blindly most of the time as I'm still trying to figure a plot. Also just take this into account. 1) I don't know anything about LA. 2) Don't know anything about Iowa if I refer to it. 3) Or Sydney, if I refer to it also. **

Jack hadn't seen the woman again, but suddenly found himself thinking over anything he could say to her if the chance happened again, for a good while, without realising. They even managed to defy the laws of chance and not see each other again in the airport, upon arrival, at all; not even at the baggage claim.

Kate was in the exact same position. She was actually starting to question her mentality because to her…well it wasn't her. She never usually felt like that. _Feeling. Feelings? Ha! Get a grip…strangers! _From the long flight, the bad seating, and the embarrassing incident, all she wanted to do was get a cab, and get home to her apartment and her dog, and just flop down on the couch.

She started dragging her heavy case out of the arrivals gate and through the crowd that had gathered waiting for their family and friends. Kate had no one waiting for her. The family members she had been staying with were the only ones that actually talked to her anymore since she left Iowa, and that was because they had also left to escape the rest of the mess that they had once called home.

Once she got out side she sighed with relief, taking in the cool evening air. Luckily she only had a small wheelie case, small enough to fit into a taxi, and so spotting one parked up with no visible occupant, she strode over and opened the door, half pushing her bag in, and herself.

The opposite door opened and half a man entered before noticing half a case and person squished in already.

"Hey!" He shouted. Kate looked up and stopped struggling. "This is my taxi." He then ducked down into the interior to see the person. "Oh." He stopped and his previously, partially aggressive face softened down again to a smile.

"Sorry…I thought it…was empty." She said starting to back, back out of the door again.

"No. No its alright, we can share." He looked at her again after looking through the back window to the boot, where his luggage was stored. "It'll save time and the trouble.

She smiled at him in agreement, and began once again, pushing the luggage across so she could fit in, while he got in and shut the door.

The driver just sat silently the whole time watching, kind of amused by the shyness of the situation. "Ehem." Getting their attention needing to know where they were headed.

"Oh yeah. Where you going?" Jack asked Kate.

Kate gave her address to the driver who nodded and started off on the short journey.

"Is that where you live? Or…" Jack asked her as soon as she had told the driver.

"Yeah…why?" She asked feeling a little uneasy, for all she knew he could be a complete psycho, not that he looked it.

"Cause I live 4th floor." He said, which made Kate really relax, and then she thought back, to just before she had left for Sydney.

She got on well with the woman next door, and regularly spent time chatting over coffee, if they had a chance. The last time they had talked, she had mentioned that there was a new guy moving in across the hall. He was doctor, and apparently very nice in all respects. Both had liked this prospect, but never actually got to see or meet the man in question, as it was rumoured the night after he moved in he left again.

"You're a doctor." Kate said, coming out of her thoughts, not realising how strange and completely non relative to the situation it was.

Jack gave her a slightly confused look, wondering how on earth someone could assume or guess that so easily. "Yeah…How did you…?"

"You moved in across from me, I heard you were a doctor from one of the neighbours." She turned to look at him and smiled. Oh she was loving this, not only did she meet a hot guy on her flight, but hell, he was living across the hall from her…what a coincidence.

He returned the gesture. "Oh well, at least I know someone in the building now. Well…sort of, I don't even know your name." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm Kate."

"Jack."

The rest of the journey passed mostly in silence but a comfortable one at least, just watching the time pass. Both thinking about how easily they got on, Jack feeling pleased that he now had a friend, in the new apartment building, and Kate just thanking her lucky stars.

They pulled up outside the old but large building, Kate pulling out her small bag, and getting her keys out for the main door, and Jack hauling out his larger case out of the trunk, and then following Kate to the entrance where she was holding open the door for him. They continued on in, and got into the lift taking them to the 4th floor.

"Well this is me." Kate said as they reached her door, apartment fifteen, and began putting the key in the lock.

"Well, see you around." He replied with a smile taking only about 2 additional steps to his own door, number sixteen.

"I'm sure you will." She said softly smiling at him one lasting time before disappearing through her door.

He stopped fiddling with his door when she had smiled at him the last time and stood and watched her till he could see her no more and the door had shut. With the snap of the her door lock clicking into place, he came out of his daze like state and entered his home, for the first time properly since moving in.

**Ok that's where I've had to leave this one, but the next one should be up to my usual length standard.**

**As always review :D!**


	3. The Foundations of Friendship

**Reviewers! I love you! Lol and your reviews ofcourse. I planned on a longer chapter, which it is, just by not much, but hopefully next chapter will deliver a good helping of story. Anyways carry on…**

Jack placed down his case and viewed his apartment. There were boxes everywhere, all still unpacked, the room looking very bare of normalcy other than the fact that his settee was in place, but surrounded by boxes. He sighed and walked over the couch and slumped down, feeling once again lonely.

He contemplated unpacking his suitcase, but then realised he had nothing to unpack it in to. The thought about making something to eat, then also noticed his fridge didn't as of yet have any food in it.

With that he decided to get up, get changed and go over to Kate's and ask if he could borrow, something…anything to eat. _Yeah…borrow food…cause that's possible. _He thought to himself. He pulled his case through to the bedroom and hoisted it on to the bed and opened it, pulling out a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt, from the piles, trying not to have everything else fall out with them.

Once changed, he left his apartment and stood outside Kate's door. Could he do it? Could he just intrude like that? They had only known each other a few hours. Right then his stomach grumbled.

"Yep." He confirmed to himself quietly.

He knocked and waited, standing, shifting his weight between each leg in a sort of nervous fashion.

"Jack." She said, half questioning and half just a plain statement.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could borrow…some…milk…?" He asked, then wanting the floor to swallow him up. _Milk…you asked for milk…what the hell!_

She smiled at him, seeing from his expression the battle that was going on in his head. "Sure" She wandered off to her fridge got out the milk and returned, handing it to him. "If you need anything else, just ask." She told him, trying to make it a bit easier for him, finding it slightly amusing.

"Okay, thanks Kate." He thanked her and returned to his apartment. "Right…what am I going to do with milk?" He asked out loud as if hoping for an answer.

Within five minutes he was back over again.

"Hey…sorry to bother you again, but could I use some of you bread, if you have any?"

She had given him half a loaf and he had left again. It seemed like every time he tried to talk to her something more of unnecessary babble came out.

He went back a third time, and got some orange juice, and was just about to return for the 4th when he left his door she was already standing, leaning against her doorframe looking at him with an amused smile on her face.

"So Jack, what exactly are you making with milk, bread, and orange juice?" she asked raising her eyebrows in a mischievous way.

"I really don't know…" He said with a laugh, popping quickly back inside so that he could give back the random items of food.

"Come on." She said leaving the doorway, and grabbing his arm, dragging him into her apartment. "I was just about to order a take out anyways."

She released her grip, and grabbed the phone, dialling the number for the Chinese, while Jack observed the room. It looked welcoming and warm, with a slight streak of untidiness.

He stood pretty much in the same spot, not wanting to really intrude even though he was already there. He looked across to Kate, who rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the settee, then to a chair and then the whole room, trying to stop from laughing while still ordering food.

Jack looked at once at the TV in front of him that was on, and then down to the settee beside him where the handset lay, picking it up and flicking through the channels. He didn't notice Kate finish on the phone and walking over.

"Hey. I was watching that!" She shouted slightly at him in a playful way. "Anyways I ordered Chinese, just simple."

"Alright, that's good." He said. Having said that he suddenly felt lost for words.

Scrambling through his brain he thought maybe it was a good time to actually get to know her.

"So how long you lived here?" He asked, genuinely interested.

She paused for a moment, scanning the apartment as if in remembrance. "Since I was 18. I just wanted to finally leave home, get away from Iowa, and move t a new city for a new start. I got a job, got this apartment…and been here ever since. What about you?" She finished her recount then asked back.

"I was born here, grew up here, and lived here all my life. I decided to have a change a few months ago, and started looking up apartments, and found this building. I had a bit of trouble just after I got moved in and had to leave again. Off to Sydney." He didn't sound to enthusiastic with his story, and she noticed, leaving it at that, she didn't want to invade.

Suddenly there was scratching coming from the door to their right. Jack immediately jumped to an alert stance, thinking someone had broken in through a window, even though it would be a weird sound for them to make, till he felt Kate's hand on his arm, slightly forcing him back down into his seat, making him very confused.

"It's ok. Do you like dogs?" She asked, stopping half way between the settee and the door.

"You have a dog? Yeah, I had one when I was a kid." He remembered, wondering what the dog would be like, thinking back to the hyperactive psycho of a spaniel he had.

She opened the door, and a black blur shot out towards Jack, apparently very aware of a guest and excited. The small Labrador leap up on to the settee beside Jack and started licking his face.

"Hey down boy! Richie!" Kate was trying to pull the dog off Jack's face. He on the other hand was finding it hilarious.

The buzzer went, Kate muttered something about bad timing while laughing, and went over to buzz in, who turned out to be the delivery of food.

"Food's here." She said, smiling at the sight of Jack giving up removing the dog and simple picking him up and bring him with him over to the table.

They spent the next few hours, slowly making their way through the Chinese food, talking more about themselves, slipping into a natural comfortable state as if they had known each other in years. Once they had got into a rhythm of conversation, it just seemed to flow between them.

"So…what you up to tomorrow? Work?" Kate asked him. He had told her all about his job and how he seemed to work so much, he never had much time anymore.

"Nope. I'm taking some time off till I get settled in here and stuff. I'll probably be unpacking and trying to make my apartment look liveable…you should see the state it's in now." He answered her with a laugh.

"I could give you a hand…if you like?" He smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks." Agreeing. He wasn't going to turn down help, especially with how much stuff he seemed to have, and he wasn't really complaining, either, the fact it being Kate.

**You know the drill peeps!**


	4. Oh, Pants

-1**Hello again. I'm sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy recently, and very stressed out with lots of work. And then as soon as there seemed to be a break in work my computer broke, so I had to get a new one. Bleurgh… Anywhoo, back to writing now, same with my other story updates should hopefully become a bit more regular.**

Black. Out of thought and care. Jack was happily asleep. Sort of half way between, where he was asleep, but could some how still sense his surroundings, and the comfort of his bed. What he wasn't expecting was a very sudden loud banging on his door; three quick sharp knocks.

He moaned, slapping a hand to his face, keeping his eyes shut, suddenly feeling quite irritated, being disturbed form his sleep. "What…urrh…murrr…" He blabbered incoherently, sitting up, eyes still shut, and bringing his elbows to rest on his knees, massaging his head and eyes.

Another few knocks were heard. This time he swung his legs out of bed, groggily walking out of the dark bedroom, out into the main area of his apartment, stumbling on a box as he moved towards the door. He unlatched the chain and turned the lock, opening the door, keeping on hand on it and resting the other on the revealed doorframe.

"Hey!" Kate just about shouted at him, grinning, apparently in quick refreshed and happy mood.

Suddenly Jack realised the lack of clothing he was wearing and blushed slightly as he noticed Kate was staring intently, and directly into his eyes, also aware of this.

"Er, Hey." He said letting go of the doorframe and giving his short hair a pointless ruffle. "What are you doing here so early…?" Looking at his watch, to see that in fact it wasn't early at all, it was nearing half 11, which for him and the type of job he had, was a major indulging lie in. "Whoah…" He whispered.

Kate was trying; she really was, to keep her vision up at his eyes. She even thought about how daunting that alone may seem to him, having someone just continually stare at them. But she couldn't help herself, when he had first opened the door, she'd had a good look before he had realised it was her, and that's what had set off the major cover up. That had accounted towards some of her happiness. Hell she was only human.

She observed that he looked still quite tired and was planning on leaving again if he didn't want to be disturbed yet.

"I can come back later if you like?" She asked him, even though she was very much enjoying herself and the use of peripheral vision.

"No. It's all right. Just find…er…somewhere to sit in, on, or around this junk." He said with a small laugh gesturing to the mountains of boxes. "I'll be back in a minute."

With that he disappeared back into his bedroom. Kate looked around and then decided it probably best to sit on the settee and not on or in one of the many boxes, even though that idea amused her. She sat down and looked around, wondering how long it would take to get every box of items sorted and put away, not waiting long before Jack reappeared in jeans and a sleeveless shirt. She got up instantly, walked over, for the first time noticing that he had a tattoo on the inside of his forearm, and also that there was one on his shoulder also. She couldn't understand how she'd missed the one on his forearm the previous day; she was really surprised.

She took her eyes away, and looked around the apartment.

"So, what we going to do first?" She asked.

"Definitely not that." He said, spinning his finger as to turn her around and then gently put a hand to her back guiding her towards the door.

"What? I thought…huh?" She was confused.

"Breakfast of course. Can't work on an empty stomach." He said with a smile shutting the door behind.

"Ahh…but its nearly lunch." She said bring him once again back into sync with time.

"Lunch then…whatever so long as it's edible." This comment made Kate laugh, and the thing was, he really was raring to go, just like a little kid would.

Jack steered Kate out, and headed for the nearest place for food, finding a nice little shop not far away.

Kate had asked him all along the way about his tattoos but he wasn't giving it up easily. He had been very cryptic with what he had released, and anything other than that was unrelated. She couldn't understand. Weren't doctors supposed to be all goody goody types, that knew the hazards of these things and so wouldn't go wild and do it.

"You a bit wiiiild?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm not wild…" He said laughing. "Just something I did." Knowing exactly that she was back on to the tattoo conversation.

They got food, while friendly banter travelled back and forth, always seeming to have something to talk about, and even when there wasn't, a comfortable companionable silence was still fine with them.

After realising actually how long they had spent out, Jack reminded them that if he was going to make any progress in making his apartment liveable, they would have to start soon, and then left shortly after.

Once back Kate popped into hers to check on the dog, returning to find Jack just standing staring at the boxes holding his head.

"Come on, you said yourself it's going to take time, staring blankly at them will get you nowhere." She said to him with a slight laugh, as it looked like he was going crazy the way he was rubbing his head.

She grabbed the nearest box, and scanned it for any marking for indication of what it might hold. After failing to find any, she pulled out a pocket knife, and slice open the tape, finding the box full of pants. As in Jacks underwear pants, what was the chance.

Jack walked over to see what she had opened to find that she had his underwear box, and was now holding up a red spotted pair towards him, with a kind of cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Erm I think I'll take those." He said beginning to laugh, and started piling them into the wardrobe in his bedroom.

Kate took another box while he was busy with that and was glad to see that it had kitchen wrote on it, opening to find it contained exactly that; lots of utensils and pans, knife, forks, spoons, the lot.

After four straight hours of unpacking, and then another two making sure everything was fine, they crashed down simultaneously on the couch, their sides resting up against the other, the only thing holding them upright, after agreeing on a break.

"I am soooooo going to sleep well tonight…no problems." Kate said while releasing a long sigh.

"Yeah. Me too." He replied closing his eyes briefly and then reopening them, suddenly noticing he could happily go to sleep right then and there.

Kate had noticed this and thought better to finally give Jack his space, it had just dawned on her how much time of his, she had intruded in, since she had met him.

"Maybe I should go… You should get some sleep now, you look tired." She said it with a care and concern, which would normally surpass what she would for the situation they had, but something with the guy was just different, it was like an instant connection on some level, that as much as she was happy to be in the beginnings of a new friendship, it also made her worried as it had happened so fast.

Jack had picked up on the tone of her voice, she was being nice, but somehow doubt had crept through it too, and he knew that she was finding the circumstances a little weird.

He nodded in response, giving a small smile, and then thanked her for all her help, saying that he owed her one, hoping that this would open the gateway to get to know her more. It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other again, she lived about two steps away from him, but he had picked up on the realisation, that at the point of relaxing on the couch together, had dawned upon her.

She smiled sincerely back at him, suddenly wondering why she was freaking out, Jack seemed like a nice guy, but what was needed was time.

After saying goodbye and hearing his footsteps move off into his apartment, she made a mental note to call by Claire's in the morning for some much needed girly chatting.

**Please review, good, bad, indifferent, whatever your view, write it, as it should help the whole process. Thank you:D**


	5. The Piano

-1**Right oh! Just to clarify, nothing is happening with them yet, I'm just trying to build a friendship, but it has to move forward at some point otherwise we could be going for about 20 chapters before they decide anything…luckily for you, I'm not going to do that, cause I may die if I did. lol **

**FF has be acting up with me the last few days...this would have been posted friday night, I think it was, if it hadnt repeatedly stopped me from uploading a document...bah technology..**

Kate woke up, alone again. Well not completely alone, Richie was half hogging the bed, but that was different. She rolled over slightly giving the dog a shove to wake him and to get him to move so she could stretch out a bit. The dog got up, half nuzzled/ head butted her, gave a wag of his tail and jumped off.

"I'm not feeding you yet, pup!" She said before rolling over again and stretching even more. She heard a moan from outside and sighed.

There was a knock on the door, this woke her again, having dropped back off again, for…all of FOUR MINUTES!

"Urrrrrgh!" She complained as she swung her legs out of bed, and headed for the door.

Walking past the kitchen area she noticed that Richie had managed to find his biscuit bag and now had his head stuck in there, giving him a quick look, and continuing to the door.

Opening the door, she saw Jack, all dressed up smartly and damn did he look good.

"Jack?" She said sleepily, more of a question of what he was doing knocking on her door at seven in the morning. "Why are you dressed up?" Apparently, her brain had not yet fully switched on. Jack noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, Just popping by, to give you these…" He handed her a small bag, which when she peaked inside, found it held a bunch of women's shampoos and other toiletries. He replied to her slight look of confusion. "…I had a cousin stay with me, for a few weeks before I moved, she just told me to throw it, but I thought you may find a better use, than I did." He said with a small laugh; she had nearly joined him, after getting a picture in her head of Jack in a shampoo advert.

"Oh ok, thanks Jack." Suddenly feeling a bit awkward having realised her hair was, no doubt, sticking up in every direction.

"Anyways, I'm back to work again, so…" His voice trailed, and Kate noticed the drop in his voice and the loss of the happy twinkle in his eye when he mention work.

"You ok, Jack?" She asked sincerely, not wanting to intrude, at least too much.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just having a few family troubles at work, but its fine, it'll pass. Well, I'll see you later." He finished smiling again and turning on heel and striding down the corridor to the elevator

Kate waved her hand, and smiled at him, when he turned and looked once more.

A door opened further down the corridor; there was silence until Jack was gone.

"Sooooo, you and the Doc, eh?" A southern voice spoke, from the doorway.

"Shut up Sawyer!" Was chorused by Kate and Claire who then appeared at the doorway in question, and walked out, shutting the door, while the voice of Sawyer muttered a complaint and then died off again. Claire walked towards Kate, and shooed her into her apartment.

Claire was Kate's neighbour, and had been for a long time. She was the one who had also told her about the doctor moving in, before Kate had travelled.

"It's a good job you know to ignore him." Claire said, making herself at home as usual, putting the kettle on.

"It's a good job it's endearing." Kate replied with a laugh. "Although, I could kill him sometimes."

"But don't we all." Claire said rolling her eyes slightly, and sighing. "So, I bet you're glad I gave you the heads up on our newest addition to the building eh." She said giving her a mischievous grin, while Kate didn't turn pink, but smiled sheepishly back. "Yeah, I though so."

"It's…I dunno…I've _just_ met him." Kate said, looking off into her mug which Claire had placed down in front of her.

Claire sat down in the chair opposite to which Kate had chosen, and looked at her friend thoughtfully.

"He seems like a genuine guy…I mean I haven't actually spoke to him yet, but I heard you guys talking, and I saw him, even if it was through my peep hole…" She said with a laugh, and making Kate return the gesture.

Kate then nodded, and took a sip of her drink.

"Hell get to know him first, maybe then you won't doubt what you feel." Claire said.

"What I feel?" Kate stuttered slightly but kept up an air of cool. Ok so there was love at first sight, not that she had ever experienced it, but she didn't think she was now, there would have been a definite sign if it was. There was also hate at first sight, as she recalled Claire hated sawyer when she first met him, and look how that turned out. But she didn't hate Jack, nor did she love him. They had just become friends, and quickly, good ones at that.

"You will figure it out, Kate." Claire said looking at her, and knowing fine well that she was scared at the prospect of feelings, and everything that came with them. "When the time comes, if it does, its up to you, you'll know what to do…but till then, being a friend doesn't hurt, and it seems you already have that going for you." She smiled, and Kate did too knowing how well they did get on, and so easily for the fact that they had only met a few days prior.

Conversation continued, Kate eventually gave up on discussing herself and her 'problems' deciding she'd let Claire have her fun, and would let her talk all she wants about it if it kept her happy. After a while though she turned the tables to Claire, who didn't seem to mind talking about that either and babbled on for a good few hours, cheering Kate up quite a bit.

A bit later, Sawyer came knocking, and openly walked in to Kate's apartment, quickly being reprimanded by Claire.

"Sawyer! What if Kate was in a situation that required privacy?!" She half shouted at him.

"Oooh what kinda situation?" Sawyers eyes lit up, and winked at Kate.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts…" Kate shook her head at him, while Claire hit him on the arm.

"Ok, ok, are you ladies not curious as to why I came here?" He said taking hold of Claire's arms to stop her, not that she was doing any damage anyways, but all the same to stop her.

"Shoot." Kate said.

"We've got ourselves a delivery." He was liking the anticipation that had suddenly grasped them.

"And…" Claire added.

"Ok this ain't as fun as I thought it would be…we got a piano, its not for us." He added quickly to the sharp look he gained from Claire. "It got given to us because the doc ain't in."

"The doc? Doctor?! Dammit…Sawyer you're rubbing off on me." Kate laughed at Claire saying this, they were a weird couple, there was no denying that. "The doctor has bought a piano? Very fancy." She said and nodded with a grin at Kate, who rolled her eyes, she was seriously a woman on a mission.

"Want to take a look?" Sawyer asked, knowing already that Claire's curiosity was getting the better of her. She immediately rushed out at that point, and down the corridor to where there was a large piano, on wheels, standing outside their door.

"Oh, isn't that beautiful?! She squealed.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jack came out of the elevator and towards them, "Hey." Smiling at Kate, who he knew. "We haven't met…I'm Jack." He said turning and extending his hand to Claire, who took it quickly with a large grin on her face, and then to Sawyer who took it then started trying to get Claire's attention back to him.

"I'm Claire, a friend and neighbour of Kate's and this is Sawyer, my husband." She said readily to him.

"Nice to meet you. Well I think I should get this in, and stop blocking the corridor." He said patting the piano.

"Sawyer give him a hand." Claire ordered him, while she nudged Kate ever so slightly, giving her a quick wink.

The two guys, wheeled the piano into Jack's apartment with ease, setting it near the window, so that he would face out while playing. Jack opened it up, and slowly rubbed his fingers along the keys, feeling the cold, and then sitting down, and playing.

Claire sighed, and even Kate couldn't help but release a small one, as Sawyer looked at the two wondering why they were so taken to this man playing a piano.

Jack stopped. He had forgotten, taken by the moment and the music, that he was in company. "Sorry." He said to them standing up again.

"No. It was…" Claire started.

"…Amazing!" Kate finished.

Jack blushed slightly, and gave an appreciative but embarrassed smile.

Claire looked between the two, and then at Sawyer standing. "Come on, Sawyer, we have to make dinner." She said, taking his arm and pulling him gently towards the door. "Nice to meet you Jack." She then smiled and left.

There was silence for a second, and then Jack talked. "So you liked it then?" He asked.

"Yeah, It was great. I've never known anyone before who has actually played anything." She replied, walking in further and standing beside the piano. "How long have you played?"

"Since I was little, I gave it up through my teenage years, and then when I became a surgeon, I took it up again. It's weird, but it kind of relaxes me, and my fingers, after a long day." He said, looking from the piano to Kate again.

"It's a nice talent to have." She said, to which he smiled and pressed a key randomly.

Right then the lights, flickered, giving them a slight shock, just as they had relaxed again, the lights went out completely, soaking them in a pitch black like no other.

**Ok, so I added in two more characters, I like having others in there too.**

**As always, please review. Thank you.**


	6. The Blackout

-1**Ooooh! Foxy on SNL tonight for those of you that have NBC, I'm jealous!! It looks funny as! **

**Anywhoo, carry on reading...**

Now, that was certainly some darkness! It was so sudden, to such and extreme that it was kind of spooky to see everything, in such a different light...or none at all as the case happened to be. It seemed even the sky was against them. Looking out the window, they were faced with the same thing, dark as far as the eyes could see, and even the stars were veiled.

Despite the fact they had just been plunged into the natural night, they stood for at least a minute, silent, at first waiting for the return, as every time there was black out, back up generators would kick in, but this time nothing happened.

"Jack." Kate just said his name, as simple as that.

"This must be a huge black out, if the backup generators are down too." He said, feeling blindly for the piano, so he could gauge where he was standing, as up to that point sight was a thing that was hesitant to return.

There was a bang and then an gasp of pain.

"Hey, you alright?" His sight coming back a little, still he could only make out a hunched over silhouette...or was that a piece of furniture? She moved then, though, and he saw it was her; she stood back up tall again.

"Yeah...I just kneed the table." She said, shuffling on again, regaining some of her sight also, but the pitch black was piercingly blinding.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, it was easy for accidents to happen, with the situation they were.

"I've got some candles at mine...thought it might be the time to use them." She said with a laugh, hearing Jack begin to follow after her.

"Have you not got a torch?" He asked. "It might just be a bit easier to use." Banging into the table himself as he followed her, which she mocked him for, even though she had just done it herself a minute or so earlier.

"Did. But it got broken...lets just say there was a minor accident, which included a hole in the ceiling, and Sawyer in it...extremely long story." She said laughing to herself at the memory of Sawyer managing to get stuck. She finally reached the door, which was still open from when, Claire, Sawyer, and herself had first came round, and stepped into the hall, which suddenly, for the first time ever since she had moved there, gave off a sense of foreboding, and of confines creeping up and strangling in the dark.

A hand came to her shoulder and she jumped, out of fear, and out of the short moments of thought, that had came over her.

"Kate?" Jack asked, and then jumped himself slightly at the jump of a response his touch had brought about.

"I'm fine...just..." She replied, beginning to move her hands out to the side so she could use the wall as a guide, to find her dark door, and upon finding it, opening, and walking in.

Once she was inside her own apartment, she was off. She didn't need eyes, or light to guide her in her own home, she knew her way well enough, having grown so accustomed to it.

Jack stumbled in after her, and decided it was best for him to stay holding on to the door, rather than venture to follow and risk, destroying something in the process. He felt something hit him hard in the back and fell foreword a little. It was a person. In fact it was Claire, who revealed herself to him, with the click of a button, switching on a torch and pointing it upwards at her face, giving a childish spooky appearance.

"Hi." She said with a small grin on her face, realising how she would appear.

"Hey...that was kinda scary." He said half laughing back. "Kate's in there somewhere." He said pointing to the room engulfed in silence and darkness.

"Well actually, I was looking for both of you." At this Jack, gave off a look of surprise, which she managed to see, and laughed at it. "It seems you and Kate are becoming good friends, so I don't see why I shouldn't get to know my neighbour also. Hell you may even get along with Sawyer." She said, with a sort of half feigned, half completely truthful, surprised and shocked look.

He laughed at this, and heard the re-emerging footsteps of Kate coming back through. Claire shined the torch at her which made her wince at the brightness of the light.

"Hey Claire!" Kate said quite cheerfully, she liked the dark, the natural feel of the world when nothing else was in the way, and all was silent which added to the feeling. "You guys ok?" She asked wondering if Sawyer had managed to electrocute himself yet with a fuse box.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We got some candles out and torches. Anyways I came round to invite you guys round for to watch a movie." She said, as if nothing was any different.

"Er...Claire, unless you failed to notice, there is no electricity...anywhere." Kate said with a laugh, where as Claire rolled her eyes at her in return.

"Ah but you see that's the power of portable DVD players!" She said, raising her hands in the air as if praising. "So, You up for it?"

Jack nodded, he didn't see what else he was going to do, other than probably sit in the dark, waiting for lights to return.

Jack and Claire look across at Kate who had moved into her kitchen and was riffling around. She came back with a bag of Doritos.

"Ready?" She said holding up the bag with a grin on her face as she watched Claire lick her lips, her eyes never came off the bag, while she nodded ever so slightly. "You remind me of the dog at feeding time." She said with a laugh which gained her a not so amused look from Claire who didn't seem to approve of being compared to the dog.

"How he doing?" Claire asked her after she had shut the door.

"He's currently asleep in the bath...I think he's great." She said in an amused tone.

"In the bath?" Jack asked, raising his eye brows with a grin, which was responded to by having the bag of Doritos thrown at him lightly, which he caught, as they walked into Claire's apartment.

Sawyer was still fiddling with batteries, and looked up to see the three walk in.

"Evenin' Doc!" He said with a nod then went back to shoving batteries in the bottom of the DVD player.

"Hi Sawyer." He said to the man with a nod back at him. He looked around the apartment, they all must look the same, with the exception of the owners taste in colours, they were all the same shape and size. The room was currently lit by numerous candles, giving off and eerie dim effect, which Claire was now going round extinguishing.

Claire looked up to see him watching. "It's more fun in the dark." She said to him with a smirk, then noticed he was still just standing there and hadn't followed Kate to the couch. "You can go an sit down, you know." She nodded to Kate and Sawyer who were now bickering over the buttons on the player, while kneeling on the floor hunched over the item on the coffee table.

Jack made a move over to them, sitting down on the settee, at which point they stopped, it seemed for guests sake. Jack found it amusing though, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Wana beer?" Sawyer asked him, ignoring Kate now doing things her own way with the machine.

"Er, sure, why not?" He answered cheerfully.

Kate looked up at him at that point and smiled, which he returned, knowing that things were going good. The was slowly getting darker, as Claire put out the last candle, and Kate simultaneously switched on the player to create light from its screen as the menu came up.

Sawyer came over and sat down on the other end of the settee to Jack, handing him the open beer, and waited for Claire to sit down. Once she was back over Kate pressed the button, stayed on the floor and leaned back to rest against the settee, all going silent, as the movie title appeared on the small screen.

"Wooooooo spooky!" Sawyer howled, much to the dislike of Claire and Kate who were starting to get nervous already with the anticipation of a scary movie.

"Tell me again...why do we always pick a horror?" Kate protested.

"We don't. Sawyer does." Claire said, that made them all laugh, which then turned to screams on all of their parts, when something jumped out at them on the screen.

"Eeeeeeeuuuuur!" Jack cringed at a particularly gory bit, holding his head between his hands, and sliding them down his face.

The movie went on for a down right scary 108 minutes, of which was filled with numerous screams, and shrieks from the guys as well as the girls. Kate had managed to steal a leg of Jack's and of Claire's and were using them to cover her eyes. This they found very funny. Sawyer had managed to spill the remainder of his beer, when Kate had jumped, which made Jack and Claire in turn jump too, which had given him a shock and for some reason a reflex in his arm went off and his beer went flying. Immediately after it had finished, Claire had gotten Sawyer to go round lighting up all the candles again, while her and Kate had very noticeably scooted towards Jack, who couldn't help but laugh.

"It was only a film!" He protested to them.

"Aaaaaaaand?!" Kate turned around and looked directly at him with a mock threatening look, which continued to make him laugh. "You jumped too, you cannot deny that!"

"Exactly!" Claire joined in.

"Actually for your information, I jumped 'cause you had hold of one of my legs." He had just stopped laughing to get that out, and the last bit set him of again, at how weird and ridiculous it sounded.

"BOO!" Sawyer came up behind Claire and yelled it right beside her ear. She screamed, ear splitting, to the point where Jack and Kate covered their ears for protection.

Once Claire had gotten over it, and Kate and Jack had finished laughing at Sawyer trying to make it up to her, Jack remembered he had work the next day.

"Whoah! It's getting late, I better go." Jack said, looking at his watch. He stood up, and looked at Claire and Sawyer, "Thanks for inviting me over, its been a nice time." He said sincerely to them.

Claire smiled back, "You welcome, anytime." She said to him then looked at Kate who had just stood up too.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too." She said with a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow, Claire." She said looking over to Jack, who was now waiting for her. "Have fun in the dark." Kate said to them with a wink, and laughed, before heading for the door, Saying one last goodbye, and shutting it.

"You friends are nice." Jack said to her walking the five or six steps it took them to get to Kate's door.

"Yep." She said with a laugh. "I hope the powers back by tomorrow, I've got to get writing." She said opening her door, but turning back round to face him.

"What's it about?" Asking her the topic of her article. Kate had already told him she wrote for a small local paper.

"That weird Hanso Corp." She shrugged.

He nodded, and then looked at his watch again. "Yeah, I should definitely get some sleep. I'm in early tomorrow, but I finish at two, which is great." He said doing a small victory dance, which had Kate in stitches.

"Anyways, see you later." He said to her smiling, and then left, to his own door.

"Bye!" She cheerily chanted back at him before shutting her own door, and heading straight for bed.

**Ok, so read, review, and love Jate! Or just the story if you don't like Jate. Lol**

**:D:D:D:D Thank you people!**


	7. Small Gestures

**Thaaaaaaaaank you:D:D:D:D Loving the reviews, keep them up guys!**

**Had a tad bit of writers block, but I tried to work round it as fast as possible. Hope you like...**

A few more weeks past, where Jack got settled back in his job and was living quite happily in the apartment. Kate had also got back into her writing, and hadn't spent much time at home over the past few days as she had to go out of town for research. Claire had been looking after Richie, and had even gladly informed Jack on Kate's disappearance when he had bumped into her in the hall.

Before Jack had moved, the only friends he'd had were the people he worked with, and even then he had trouble considering that. Back then he had worked too much, and hadn't had much time for anything other than work.

Now he was making for a change. These people that he had met, were the first real friends, genuine people, that he'd had in a long time. He wasn't going to go back to his old workaholic self, for anything.

Kate got back into town after a stressful, mission of sorts. She didn't even bother going back home first she instead headed for the nearest coffee shop, planning to have a strong espresso, and a nice brownie.

She sighed, breathing in the smell of coffee, hoping for it to wake her up a bit, before heading over to the counter. She ordered, and moved over to sit in the corner beside the window where she could look out and watch the bustle of people move by.

She couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw Jack walk past looking a little worse for wear himself, and then to see him also turn in to the door, and head straight over to the counter. She heard him order to take out, and watched him turn around to lean on the counter, at which point he saw her.

His face made the transition from, plain, trying to cope, to lit up, in the matter of a few seconds. He was glad there was someone he could, sit with talk if it was needed, or just sit comfortably, calming all fears and inhibitions, of the days.

He went over and sat down. She offered a sympathetic smile which he returned with a more enthusiastic one, reassuring her.

"Hey." He said, placing his hands on the table and rubbing them, to warm them up.

"Hey." She replied, holding her cup, which was keep her hand warm. "Rough day?" Not that she needed to ask, she had already read it in his stance, and expression, and from the sigh that he let out at that question.

"You could say that." He said with a small laugh, and was then approached by a waitress bring his drink over. "Thanks." The girl, taking his drink in his hands, smelling it before setting it down. "It's just weird going back again, after so much time...and I don't want it to go back to the way it was." He got back on track talking to Kate who had waited patiently.

"Well don't let it...like, set yourself a target to only work so much and if you go over, I'll kick your ass!" She burst out laughing after saying it.

"Okay, the target thing, not bad. We may have to work on the ass kicking." He chuckled back, feeling a lot better in happy company. "So what you been up to?" He asked starting to takes sips of his drink.

"Ah, one of these stupid, 'go investigate' things, they think it's so easy just sitting in an office not bothering to lay the ass on the line." She said getting heated while mentioning who she worked for.

"What happened?" He asked concerned, she seemed tense about it all.

"I got caught snooping..." She said with a bashful laugh.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" All concern pouring right into these words, wiping the smile off Kate's face, when she realised how badly everything could have gone wrong, and that it wasn't a laughing matter really. Once she had done this, Jack took the change as a bad sign and started. "Kate..."

"It's okay, I got arrested. Luckily I only ended up with a warning, but it was so close." She said sighing, repeating close again under her breath. "I'm not sure if I want to do this investigating stuff anymore, it seems all they want to do is shove moles into the Hanso building...some people don't come back." She really murmured the last bit, it was true but it wasn't the issue right now.

Jack looked at her thoughtfully, she really didn't look happy with it. He looked down at his hands for a second, then looked up again, then reached over placing his hand on hers, looking at it a second, wondering what the hell he was doing, while Kate just stared at his hand momentarily before moving her gaze to his.

"It'll be okay, you don't need to rely on them! You could write for yourself. I've read you writing, it's goo..." He didn't get to finish, before being brought very loudly back to the surroundings, which had temporarily been blocked out while talking to Kate.

"Hey!! Hey Kate!" Claire screamed from the doorway, waving frantically, before being nudged in the side gently by Sawyer, urging her to go across rather than shout the whole distance of the room.

"Howdy Freckles!" Sawyer waved across, bringing in more angry looks from the other occupants of the room, and then moved over to the counter.

Jack removed his hand quickly, suddenly feeling weirdly embarrassed, and attaching it quickly to his cup again. Catching a glance from Kate, which told him it was appreciated, and with Claire's seemingly mad current presence, he could understand very clearly why.

"Jack!" It near enough came out as a shriek, with a giant grin plastered across her face, as more mumbles were heard from other tables. She sat down at the table next to them, while both of them sat and stared at her.

"Hey...Claire." Jack replied, looking at Kate questioningly, which gained him a shrug in reply. She was just as clueless.

"Are you okay, you look...out of breath?" Jack asked, concerned that she was wheezing, despite the joyous look on her face.

"Yes. I'm great!" She enthused back at him.

"Okay..." He said looking back to Kate, a grin creeping onto his face, who was also finding Claire presence weird but ultimately funny.

Sawyer came over and sat down. Kate quickly looked to him and caught his eye, asking silently, what was going on with Claire.

He looked to Claire and noticed that she wasn't looking in his direction, then raised his hands and waved them as subtly as possible, his eyes screaming, 'please God nooooo!!', which Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud at.

This time it was Claire's turn to give them strange looks.

"Well...I think I'd better go..." Jack said, downing the remainder of his drink, and standing.

"Yeah, I think I should too...got...er work to do." Kate stood up also, while Jack said goodbye to Claire and Sawyer, and walked a little towards the door, Kate doing the same. Just as she passed Sawyer he stood up, and muttered something, inaudible for Claire to hear, to her.

"Run." He said. Then laughed as she raised her eyebrows knowing he was talking about Claire.

"Byeeee!" She cheered and then headed out following Jack.

They walked off down the street heading back to their apartment block. After a street was in between them and the coffee shop, Jack asked her what was up.

"I really do not have a clue, what so ever." Kate admitted, because she really didn't know what was up with Claire. "Although, Sawyer told me to run, so she must be excited about something...last time this happened was when she started planning her wedding...now _that _was crazy!" She said thinking back.

**

* * *

**

**Back at the coffee shop**

"You know, I think you managed to scare them." Sawyer said to Claire. "Actually, scare, is an understatement...terrify? Now that's more fitting." He quipped to her, a smile playing on his face.

"They were holding hands! Do you expect me to stay calm?!" She laughed back.

"They didn't even know why you were so on edge." He fired back. The situation was hilarious.

"I can sort that out." Claire replied, already plotting in her mind.

"Oh no you don't...I see that look in your eye." He said playfully raising a finger and pointing at her. He thought for a moment. "Actually what am I say?! This _could_ be interesting..." He said, starting to think of the fun he could have.

Jack and Kate didn't have a clue, that they'd seen, and were oblivious to the fact that soon, plotting would surround their interactions.

**Ok, so I thought I'd have a bit of an experiment with the layout, and also with what's going to happen but that's all shhh for now :P**

**:D**


	8. A Close Call

Two months later

Routine had followed on. Jack and Kate continued to hang out occasionally when Jack wasn't at the hospital, making a point of leaving one night a week to watch a movie and talk or go out for food and drinks with Claire and Sawyer, who was all for the drinking whenever it was offered. They both enjoyed each others company having no family or many or no friends in the city with them, though Claire had resisted from pushing them into any form of further relationship. Instead she left them, and plotted, waiting for the right time to strike.

"This movie is crap." Kate said taking a drink but still keeping her eyes on the tv. Richie who was also part of movie night, shuffled down by her feet, rearranging his lying position from something normal to all four paws sticking up in the air.

"So why are you watching it?" Jack asked her, leaning back and crossing his feet on the table.

"Cause…it's crap…it's addicting. I want to see it's crap ending, to its super crap plot." She replied making him laugh.

"That's a lot of crap." Still laughing, and dipping his hand in the bowl with popcorn. "So how's your work doing now? Still got you on the Hanso case?" This changed the air from the happy, movie feeling to the 'oh god work topic' one.

"Yeah, haven't been back at the headquarters…they've kept me away from there now. Someone else is in here, but I've been sent onto other related things. Sometimes it just doesn't make sense." She had taken her eyes away from the screen for the first time for this, looking at him, who looked back with his usual sympathy for her job. "Once this case is over, I'm out."

"Good." He nodded, smiling, and turned back to the terrible movie.

"Better movie next week." She got out through a mouthful of popcorn. "How's your job…bet it beats mi…" Kate was cut off by knocking at the door. The dog jumped up but stayed by Kate.

"I'll get it." Jack pressed pause on the remote, and got up to go answer the door. Kate watched from the settee as he talked to someone, and then turned to face her. "Er…Kate, you'd better come see this."

"Okay." She got up and headed over, seeing a police officer come into view, at that moment starting to worry.

"Kate Austen?" The officer asked with a professional tone.

"Yes."

"You live in apartment 15, across the hall?" He checked his notepad.

"Yes. What's going on?" _What was with all the questions?_ She thought to herself.

"Come with me please." He walked away and to her door, or rather doorway as it was open. She followed, turning to look at Jack shrugging, who shut his door leaving Richie inside and followed also.

The police officer stood at the doorframe, and waited for her. Once Kate had stepped up to the threshold she saw the reason for lawful action. Her apartment was utterly trashed. Not even like party trashed. The apartment looked like it had, had a bulldozer drive through it swinging its demolition ball.

"Oh my…" She whispered.

"Apparently the people downstairs called in a disturbance and when we arrived we found it like this, and called a search for you. Thankfully we didn't have to look too far." He informed her of the events. "You're lucky. From what we can gather they were looking for something, and chances are if you'd been here, you might have ended up just as bad your apartment. Forensics have control of this right now, it's their crime scene so I suggest you find somewhere to stay until it's processed. For now I'd like to take you down to the station to take your prints and ask you a few questions, shouldn't take long." He rattled off like a useful list, turning to look at another police officer who came across and asked her to follow him.

Kate quickly turned to Jack, but before she could say anything he started. "It's alright, you can stay with me… just come back here when you're done, okay?" He said to her, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. She smiled, thanked him, and left for the station.

Kate returned 2 hours later, feeling bare, having just about given her complete life story to the investigator. After knocking on the door, and making her way back into his apartment upon returning, so literally collapsed on the couch again, arms and legs sticking out in random directions.

"Coffee? Tea? Wa…"

"Tequila." She cut him off before he could say water….which was the last thing on her mind right at that moment.

"Ah." He went and got glasses, and the bottle of tequila, then came back, sitting down on the table. "You're lucky I have exactly that."

"I know…I saw it in your cupboards earlier." She followed on, turning her head to him and giving him a brief cocky smile.

He poured a glass, and handed it to her, for which he received a nod just before she downed the glass. As it went down she cringed a little at the taste but passed him the glass again to refill. He filled it up again, and decided he might as well join in himself, and poured a smallish glass, knowing he wasn't too keen on tequila but it was better than nothing when you needed a good drink.

"Any idea on when you'll get your apartment back?" He asked her, but got no reply. She was that still that he thought she'd fallen asleep, or passed out, but neither had occurred to her…she was just a bit phased out and delayed her answer.

"No. I'm trying to think of why they hit my apartment though." She started. "I'm guessing this was Hanso business, I mean who else would hit a reporter, but I can't understand what for. It's not like I got any big leads…everything was ambiguious, for the lack of a stronger word." She felt calm, the alcohol, at least, doing it's intended job, as she mentally raked through her findings.

"Unless I happened to catch something, which to us looks innocent, but is more important than we know."

"If that's the case, then why would they worry about it. It would be kinda pointless to make a scene." He thoughtfully added. "It's getting late…you should probably think about sleeping….especially after all of this. You deserve some rest."

After finding some random blankets and sheets, for kate to sleep on, on the couch, Jack went through his wardrobe to find Kate some shorts and t shirt. After she'd changed and hogged the bathroom for long enough, earning her some minor but funny complaining, she settled down on the settee to sleep with Richie attempting to also squish himself in there as usual. Despite hearing the quiet shufflings of bare feet, as Jack shut of things in the kitchen area, she began to drift, only slightly aware of the feeling of an approach, and a quiet 'Goodnight' from Jack. What knocked her roughly out of this was the unexpected, light kiss on her forehead that she received. Jack walked off again, heading towards his room, as if it was nothing, but Kate's eyes shot wide open. She also thanked the darkness as she blushed on realising.

"Jack." She said into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Came out of the open doored bedroom.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling and turning over on the big couch, and stretching out.


End file.
